Our Beginning
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: For my best friend's birthday! This is just a fic with a bunch of one shots with nothing but Alucard and Integra and all of their random events and adventures they go through together! Suggestions are nice!
1. Coffin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the characters or anything!!

Ok, this will contain a bunch of one shots with Alucard and Young Integra. If you have any ideas or any situation you would like to see the two of them in please say so in reviews!

This is for my best friend's birthday!

* * *

The young blonde Hellsing held her hand over her mouth as she let out a long yawn. 

It didn't matter how or which way you looked at it.

Math was some sort of punishment placed on the Earth for its sins.

"Sir Integra you really should pay attention to your studies" the older butler inquired as he escorted her to the dining room where dinner beckoned with a warm smell.

"…I don't see why I need to know it…" she grumbled, forcing one tired foot in front of the other.

"As far as I'm concerned, I just need to know how to add and subtract bills"

Walter sighed; it's really not good for her to sleep during her class. Especially when there is a private tutor and you are the only person in this "class".

She grumbled again inaudible but something along the lines of "Math needs burn".

"Is he awake?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and wiping any trace of sleep under her glasses.

"Yes, he's feeding right now"

She shuddered, it's been a week and she still couldn't get used to the fact that she had a pet vampire that required blood to survive. Hell, she was still trying to get used to everyone calling her "Sir", she was a girl for crying out loud! It's unnatural!

"Did he get rid of that get up like I asked?"

"Yes but…I would have preferred the old get up" he answered back nervously while opening the door to the dining room.

"Why would you say tha…"

She stopped in the middle of the doorway upon her eyes immediately drawn to the red figure sitting on the other end of the long table with his feet propped up on it.

He turned and gave his little Master his usual fangy grin.

"Good evening Master"

There he was, clad in a red coat with a huge hat and yellow goggles.

"…hello…Alucard…um…what…is that?" she asked trying her hardest to conceal her growing giggle fit. She slowly walked over to him while pointing to the wide brimmed hat on his head.

"This is a hat, people where such things as a decoration for their head" he laughed.

She glared at him, although to him he found it quiet adorable.

"Thank you for the lesson professor" she growled, now standing right next to him she took the huge hat off his head and inspected it.

"Where on Earth did you find this thing?" she laughed, the young Hellsing gave in to her child like self and placed the huge hat on her own head.

Alucard let out a hearty laugh as the hat devoured the top half of her face. She was just too cute for words.

"Does my appearance suit your liking Master?" he asked.

Curious, she lifted the hat up slightly to check. Suddenly she found a blush creeping about her face.

Without his ridiculous hat, his hair was semi neatly trimmed exposing his handsome face. To make things worse, he reached up and took off her glasses, revealing his blood red eyes staring into her innocent blue ones.

"I…suppose it will do…." She mumbled, slowly lowering the hat back over her eyes, covering her blush that met the color of the hat.

He smiled, as of now he just couldn't take her seriously as his Master. She was too cute.

"I will take my leave and let you eat" he said, removing his boots from the table and standing up, towering over her.

"Do you still wish to meet later?"

Upon a new subject, the young girl straightened up, taking the hat off and handing it over to its owner.

"Yes! I still have a lot of questions, meet me in the library"

Taking the hat, he bowed slightly before placing it back on his head," Very well, until then Master"

With that he walked off, disappearing into the wall.

The second his presence left the room, she let out a long sigh.

"I wonder about him sometimes…" she mumbled, walking over to her seat Walter had pulled out for her.

"I think you wonder about him too much" Walter commented as she sat down.

She blushed again but kept her eyes and ever so interesting glass of water by her plate," What do you mean by that?"

"I think you trust him too much, have all those lessons from you're father gone to waste?"

Upon mentioning her father, Integra's eyes snapped up at her butler with anger.

"Of course not! Alucard saved my life! I can't help it if I feel safer with him around" she growled.

That hurt.

Walter bit his bottom lip; he was gone when the whole incident occurred. Even to this day he still regretted leaving her so soon after her father died.

"I'm…sorry…." Integra started," I didn't mean it like that"

"It's alright" Walter faked a warm smile and started to walk off," I'll be outside if you need me"

With that he left, closing the door behind him. Integra hung her head. Was he right? Maybe she was too close to the vampire, a Vampire!

The very beings that she was taught that destroyed and slaughtered humans like rags.

But the young girl still found herself captivated by him, and after today her blush just wouldn't go away.

Worst of all, she enjoyed every second of it.

Her father would be rolled in his grave.

* * *

_**That Evening:**_

"Alucard?" Integra called out, peaking into the dimly lit library. She found him out on the balcony starring into the abyss with his coat gently flowing with the gentle wind.

She gulped but quickly shook her head.

'This is ridiculous, I feel like a silly schoolgirl with a little crush' she thought to herself.

Straightening herself, she strode in with grace and authority in her steps. He stood unmoving with a small grin as she stood next to him, looking at the night sky that captivated him so.

"I've seen you out here before" she started.

"I know"

"More than just a few times" she turned and looked up at him," Why?"

"It's a beautiful night" he stated bluntly.

She blinked at him a couple of times then craned her neck to look up at the stars that brightly blinked at them. She smiled a bit; it was now she was thankful that she was in the middle of nowhere and away from the city and its blinding lights. You can't appreciate the night when you can barely see what it holds.

He looked down at her form the corner of glasses.

Alucard just grinned.

"Shall we begin then?" he said, breaking her trace.

"Oh…yes" she laughed sheepishly to herself and walked back inside with Alucard on her heels.

"Tonight I wish to ask you about something of yours…" she began, taking her seat on the oversized chair.

Alucard raised his brow with interest, as he sat down on the smaller couch adjacent to her.

" Hm? Something of mine? What would that be?"

"Your Coffin to be more precise"

She didn't see his eyes widen behind his thick glasses. This was going to get personal real soon.

Integra suddenly became nervous as he stood quiet. Did the coffin mean that much?

"Um…" she started," We don't have to if…"

"If my Master wishes it" he cut her off, facing her and grinning," Do you?"

A part of her wanted to say no, he held a very devious grin that usually means he did something or is plotting. But curiosity won her over.

As if reading her mind, which he did, he extended his hand out to her.

"Shall we?"

She froze, her eyes locked onto his gloved and seemingly innocent hand.

"I won't bite" he laughed,"….hard…." he added.

Integra looked up at him and found his grin as wide as ever," You're quiet the comedian tonight Alucard" she rolled her eyes.

"Only for you" he laughed.

Her face lit up with a smile to her vampire, she laughed a bit also, reaching out and placing her hand in his. Perhaps she did trust him too much, but as of right now she didn't care.

Within seconds, Integra found herself constantly blinking, trying to adjust her eyes to the immense darkness that is Alucard's room. That and she still wasn't used to this teleportation thing.

"Ever heard of walking Alucard?" she growled, holding her head, waiting for her tiny headache to disappear.

He just laughed and gently placed his little Master on the floor from his embrace.

"Can you see?" he asked.

She stopped and looked up in the direction of his voice,"…I can't even see you" she growled.

He laughed again; she heard his footsteps walk away from her and somewhere to the corner of the room.

"You can see in this?" she asked, cautiously putting one foot in front of the other with her hand outstretched for any objects in her way.

"Yes, just fine. I'll get some light just watch out for the co-"

BLAM!

And there was silence. Integra froze and bit her bottom lip from crying out in pain as her foot ran into something very hard.

"I think I found it…" she mumbled, placing her hands in front of her then bent down a bit.

Suddenly her small hands came in contact with cold wood; she could've sworn she heard Alucard gasp slightly behind her.

"Is…this it?" she asked.

It took a few moments but he finally answered, standing next to her with a small candle. Funny, she didn't recall hearing a match being struck.

"Yes, this is mine" he spoke with in a very protective manner.

She gulped, he really seemed serious. Then shook her heads from her thoughts, she's not suppose to be afraid of him!

The tiny candle made such a large difference, she could finally see Alucard's coffin and all it's glory.

Black oak wood, gold trimming, much more sophisticated and well groomed than ones she had seen in books.

Then her eyes caught onto gold writing around the head of the coffin.

"…The…Bird of Hermes is my name…" she started to read it aloud.

"Eating my wings to make me tame" he finished, setting the candle on the table and sitting on the coffin.

"This is my last domain, born and died here. My last resting place, therefore making it no small matter to me"

Integra looked down at him with a small smile," I know it means a lot to you…sorry about…you know kicking it earlier" she blushed with embarrassment.

"No worries Master, although I do believe you should be running along before Walter hunts me down"

She laughed, unfortunately she discovered Walter's floss of destruction upon the day he returned and found her in Alucard's arms, this was explained later after Alucard regenerated and she explained that she had gotten sick after watching her uncle's guards become Alucard's dinner.

"Very well then, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow night then?" she said walking towards the door.

"If my Master wishes it, and…perhaps you can see the _inside _of my coffin as well" he grinned.

A small blush rose to her cheeks,"umnothatsalright,goodnightAlucard!"

With that she ran off.

He grinned to himself; it's only been a week since he was released from his cold prison and into the life of the young Hellsing.

Of course this is only the beginning; soon he will shape her into a fine leader worthy of the Hellsing title and…possibly more.

* * *

Happy Birthday Natalie!

If you're going to make suggestions, it's AxI and Young IxA only! (or any other age in between O.o)

Swd


	2. Sick

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

This is placed in normal Hellsing time, Integra is older and Alucard...is still Alucard

Suggestions are good!

* * *

"Walter...help me..." the vampire whispered harshly into the phone.

"Relax Alucard..." Walter rolled his eyes on the other end of the phone; he can be such a baby...

"Name some of her symptoms"

"Coughing, sneezing, more pissed off than usual...I think she was complaining about a headache and every time I get near she tries to kill me" he started, while counting his gloved fingers to make sure.

"She's always trying to kill you Alucard"

"True but it's more than usual this time!" Alucard argued.

"Alright alright, look. Next to the phone is a cabinet, in it; there is tea and some medicine. Make her take it and she should fall asleep and get well within a few days"

"Thank you Walter" Alucard sighed in relief as he reached into the cabinet and took out its contents.

"You're welcome, although I should warn you..." he started.

Alucard froze," Yes?"

"Well, Sir Integra doesn't like medicine...I just wish you luck on getting her to take it"

"Is it that bad?"

"It's equivalent as trying to get a vampire to drink holy water"

"...Lovely..."

* * *

Unfortunately, "pissed off" was an understatment.

Within the past two hours she hung up on two knights and destroyed three teacups. One of which Alucard was still regenerating from after she threw it at him, why she had silver spoon was anyone's guess.

"Damn him..." she growled while scribbling her signature furiously on some poor contract that was at the mercy of her sharp ballpoint pen.

"I can't believe that man..." she went on.

Integra suddenly stopped what she was doing and screwed her eyes shut at a sudden migraine that hit her, rubbing her temples she absent-mindedly reached into the drawer next to her and grabbed a cigar, hoping it would ease her pain and stress.

Just as she was about to reach for her lighter, she suddenly had a small coughing fit. She groaned again at another headache and sniffled a bit. She sighed and put her cigar away.

Just as she was going to reach for another form to look over and stab to death with her signiture, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She ignored it and grabbed the form.

"Good evening Master" Alucard smiled nervously as he entered her room from a dark corner.

She continued to ignore him and kept on writing. He sighed and walked over to the dresser by her bed with a tray.

"So...how are you?" he started.

She stopped writing and glared up at him," What –cough- the hell do you think?" she snarled dangerously.

Now, normally would find this a major turn on but as of right now, she looked like hell and in his mind, that's what it looked like that last time he was down there.

Her nose was red and her skin was pale, her normal icy blue eyes were dull and carried large bags under them due to lack of sleep. Her hair and glasses in disarray and her commanding voice was now an almost comical deep squeaky voice due to a stuffy nose.

"Right that was stupid, I apologize" Alucard mumbled as he placed the tray on the dresser and gave her the tea.

She took it and nearly drank the entire thing in one gulp, Alucard stood by and watched her in amazement as she chugged the hot tea.

She sighed with content and gave him the empty cup to be refilled," I take it -cough- you called Walter?" she asked.

"Yes, he gave me this medicine, tea..."

Integra's loud sneeze cut him off.

"And tissue " he said while giving her a tissue box, she quickly grabbed it and covered her nose with the soft tissue.

Alucard hid his desire to gag as she blew her nose into the poor tissue that was now covered with her mucus.

Trying his best to ignore it, he refilled her tea and gave it to her after she tossed the abused tissue over the beside.

"-cough- bleh….thank you Alucard" she mumbled, slowly sipping the tea this time.

He sighed and gently picked up the small bottle of red liquid he guessed was the cold medicine. Rotating it, he found the directions and read them aloud.

"Two teaspoons…." he mumbled.

"Theres no need in reading that" she stated calmly while sipping her tea, not even bothering to look over at him.

He looked over at the corner of his eyes," What was that?"

Now she finally turned to look up at him with a stern look," I refuse, didn't Walter warn you? -cough cough- "

"Yes...he did, but if this will make you better then as far as I'm concerned, you're taking it" he stated.

She glared up at her vampire, placing the empty tea cup on the dresser," What was that Servant?" her voice didn't come out as commanding as she would've liked but her voice was strained from all of her coughing and sneezing.

To her surprise, he set his hand on the bed right next to her and leans his face close to hers. She stood her ground.

"If this is going to make you better, than you ARE going to take. Even if I have to force feed you" he growled.

Her eyes narrowed," You. Wouldn't. Dare" she growled.

He leaned in closer," Try me" he grinned, lifting up the medicine bottle up, taunting her.

The next thing Alucard knew, she threw the covers off her and scrambled to run away from him.

"Get back here!"

Alucard quickly jumped on the bed and grabbed her by the waist, pulling them both down on the bed.

"ALUCARD!" she screamed.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult!" he growled, grabbing her hips and flipping her over.

"H-hey! Alucard!"

He ignored her as he straddled her waist, while she continued her screams and clawing at the bed sheets to try and get away, he popped the top off the medicine and drank some.

Integra turned white.

"Oh...no... you...you wouldn't...ALUC-mmph!" she was cut off by Alucard's lips smashing her own. She squirmed about and tried to shove him off but quickly found her arms held up above her head by Alucard's strong grip.

'Damnit Alucard, I hate you' she growled as the medicine was being transferred to her mouth.

'Just take it already'

Reluctantly she allowed herself to swallow the contents, seeing it was the only way out of this...position.

She screwed her eyes shut, awaiting a horrible taste from what was suppose to aid her through her cold. Yet surprisingly she tasted nothing.

Once she felt that there was no longer any medicine left to swallow, she finally realized that the reason she tasted nothing was because her tongue was currently preoccupied with Alucards.

She growled and fought back a moan, and blush. Which was proving to be difficult with her vampire straddling her waist and giving her possibly the greatest kiss she's ever received.

'Are.You.Done.Here?' she snarled. But he just laughed and slowly departed from her lips.

For a moment he remained still, fairly amused by his Master's flushed cheeks and furious expression.

"Was this apart of Walter's instructions?" she growled.

"No, but neither was force feeding you. Besides..." he gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him," You haven't stopped me yet"

Her blushed deepened and she immediately looked away," Damn you..."

He laughed," Well, how do you feel?"

"Tired" she mumbled, feeling exhaustion take over, or maybe it was the medicine working. She couldn't tell.

"Then you should rest" Alucard plucked the glasses from her face and grinned, "Do you wish for me to join you?"

She snapped back into reality and glared daggers at him.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BLOODY VAMPIRE!!!!" she screamed.

Before she could grab her pen and stab Alucard to death, or something, to get him off. He already disappeared laughing.

'I rather like medicine Master' he said, she couldn't nearly feel his grin,'Perhaps you should call me when you get ill again'

* * *

Most of these are rps me and a friend did xD yea I know, we're nuts.

REVIEW!

Swd


	3. Girlycard

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Takes place after Alucard returns from South America and right after the meeting with the Queen, Maxwell and the video of Major.

This is a CRACK chapter. Meaning it's going to be OOC AND I DON'T CARE. NO FLAMES.

Now if you don't know what "Girlycard" is…then I demand that you look for "The Dawn" Hellsing series.

* * *

After the awkward meeting with the Queen and the surprising appearance of a cat boy, Integra, Walter and Alucard were currently in her office, talking about the new order. 

To destroy the Millennium empire.

But after that, Integra finally had the chance to question Alucard wardrobe. For his trip to South America, he wore a different suit yet he didn't exactly own any clothes.

"You see Master…" he started, while his trench coat slowly formed into the suit he wore to Rio," I can form my own clothing and body"

"Is that right?" Integra raised her brow, slightly impressed," So you can take any form that you wish?"

"Form means little to me" he grinned madly and glanced at the butler who was pouring tea for Integra," You can even ask Walter for that"

The butler grumbled," I do wish you wouldn't remind me of that Alucard . . . "

"Oh but it was so fun, even you said I looked cute"

This immediately caught Integra's attention, Alucard? Cute? Was that possible? Judging by Walters annoyed look, it would appear so.

"I beg your pardon but . . . what is he talking about?"

"I don't think you want to know . . . "

"Of course she does!" Alucard dug into his jacket and pulled out a photo," See here?"

Integra eyed it carefully from the vampire's grasp. Walter turned bright red in embarassment and anger.

"Where did you find that!" Walter shrieked.

Integra already had it in her hands before he could stop her. The bottom left hand corner contained a date of 1944, and two people in the picture.

One was a young man who was blushing madly, and the other was a girl who was hugging him.

But there was something odd about the girl, a closer look revealed a fangy smile she recognized almost immediately.

Integra's blood drained from her face," This . . . is you?" she turned the picture around for him to see and pointed at the young man she guessed to be Walter.

"And…. this is . . . .him?" she then pointed to the girl.

Alucard grinned madly while Walter sighed and nodded.

"You…must be joking..."

"I sincerely wish I was, Sir Integra" he covered his face in embarrassment," I really do…"

There was a long awkward pause as Integra continued to stare at the picture in disbelief.

Suddenly, a high-pitched voice ripped through the silence like a gunshot.

"AWWW, I know you miss me!"

Integra's head snapped up to find the very same girl in the picture, latching onto Walter in a very girlish hug.

"GYAH! ALUCARD!" the butler screamed in anger.

Integra's mouth hung open in shock, nearly 5 seconds ago; the No Life King was before her. The epitome of all things evil.

He was now possibly the cutest girl she had ever seen.

Poor Walter on the other hand was blushing furiously and extremely annoyed.

"Go. Away" he growled.

It took a few moments for her to compose herself but finally, Integra sat up straight and glared at "Alucard".

"Alucard let the man be. He looks like he's going to have a heart attack. Besides . . . that looks all sorts of…illegal"

Alucard pouted and released Walter from his/her bear hug, " aww…"

Walter shuddered and began to walk off," I'm leaving now…"

"To take a cold shower…" Alucard added.

"To take a cold sho…" Walter stopped, casting one last glare at Alucard and stomped off.

The two waited for the door to slam shut before resuming more awkward conversation.

"Well . . . " she started," That was an image I could've lived my life without"

Alucard giggled. Which was…. very unnerving.

"Why must you torture the man so?"

"That was the point of this form, I was bored and this was born. So what do you think?" he/she asked while striking a very girly pose.

Integra blinked a couple of times, this couldn't get any weirder. She was almost positive it couldn't.

"Yes…well…it's…different, it's rather apparent why Walter would turn such a bright shade of red at the sight of you. Now…I must know…we're you like this with my father?" she knew her father at the time of World War II was…a bit of a party animal. She was almost afraid of the answer, the thought of Alucard in THAT and her crazy father….

She shuddered.

"I was like this but he saw straight through my disguise, no worries" he/she winked.

"That's comforting" Integra's eye narrowed, it was difficult yet strange. She tried her best to see the No Life King in this form but it was hard enough that his/her voice was a little higher than usual.

"Stop staring at me!" he/she screamed and whirled around, keeping his/her back to Integra," It's like you're mentally stripping me!" he/she whined.

"Wha-What?!" Integra stammered," I would nev-" she turned away and fought a blush," You're insane…" she growled.

Alucard suddenly appeared with his/her elbows on the desk with his/her face in between his/her fists.

"I know you love me, with or without boobs" he/she grinned.

"You're stark raving mad to think that I would ever . . ." she growled," you know…"

Alucard smiled brightly, just seeing his/her Master become so flustered was more than enough fuel to keep him/her going.

"It's alright…I won't tell anyone"

Integra's eye twitched," There's nothing to tell…" she replied through gritted teeth.

"Well its reasonable…" he/she started, he/she put her/his arms behind his/her head and grinned," I mean, I can control the way I look and this is the way I was before, I really didn't mean to have my bust larger than yours so…"

"If you even think that's the reason I'm mad... " She was fuming," Then you're sorely mistaken," she growled.

"Sure…" he/she giggled," Or maybe…it's something else?"

"What do you mean, something else? I don't know what you're talking about?" Now she's just flustered and confused.

"Oh that…. maybe perhaps you're secretly enjoying this?" he/she winked and grinned.

Nothing could hold back Integra's horrified look on her face, he...erm…she…IT couldn't be serious!!

"Wh-What!" she stammered.

"It's alright! I won't tell anyone that you're bi or gay I mean, I could admit I was when I first invented this form…besides it's actually not th…."

By now, Integra had enough. She reached for her gun and pointed it straight at….the…thing that was in her office.

"CHANGE BACK NOW" she hissed," And don't you EVER say such things like that ever again! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Girlycard" just laughed and put his/her hands up in defense," I suppose I pushed enough buttons for today…"

"YOU THINK?!"

Alucard hadn't seen her this upset since Walter put her on a cigar diet for a month. Needless to say, it not only didn't work but the household of Hellsing now truly faced the wrath of Sir Integra. And it wasn't pretty.

"Well you know…" before he/she could finish his/her comment, Integra shot his/her white fuzzy hat off his/her head.

"Gyah! Ok ok!" he yelped and melted into the floor.

Integra sighed in relief and placed her gun back in her coat," I've had enough of you for one day…" she growled deeply.

_'Ah, my poor Master has no sense of humor…' _he laughed silently in her mind.

Never in her life would she find his normal deep and frightening voice comforting after experiencing that squeaky _thing. _

"Oh please, if you call whatever that thing is humor then I'm Queen of the universe" she mumbled, reaching for a cigar.

_'You're sarcasm is as dry as ever I see'_ he chuckled.

"Get out of my head Alucard…"

_'Yes Master…hehe'_

With that, she felt his presence disappear. She just shook her head and continued her work, not in the slightest bothered by the girlish scream Walter let out two second later.

* * *

Swd is looking for a beta reader! Or an editor. Someone to correct my horrible grammer, because I know it makes some of you cry and your eyes bleed. So if you're interested, please email me!! Thanks! 

SWD


End file.
